A vapor chamber, also known as a heat conducting plate or a flat plate heat pipe, has functions and operating principle similar to those of heat pipes, and all of the devices have a working fluid sealed into a pipe or plate type chamber and provided for actuating an evaporation-condensation cycle to achieve the effects of a quick heat transfer and a uniform temperature. The vapor chamber has been widely used in various fields of heat dissipation.
However, the conventional vapor chamber is usually formed on a shell or a plate and mainly comprised of two plates engaged with each other, so that it is necessary to stack the two plates and seal their peripheries by a process such as high temperature sintering or laser welding, but the high temperature of the aforementioned process may cause a deterioration of the metal of the vapor chamber or plates and affect the strength or hardness of the structure of the shell or plate.
Regardless of how we control the temperature or select an appropriate metal, it is still inevitable to affect the appearance of the shell or plate structure of the vapor chamber.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional vapor chamber, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive research and experiment, and finally provided an innovative vapor chamber sealing method and its structure to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.